1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aromatic hydroxy compositions useful as additives for lubricants based on oils of lubricating viscosity and normally liquid fuels. More particularly, it relates to hydroxy aromatic compositions bearing a substituent of at least about 50 aliphatic carbon atoms and a methylol or substituted methylol group.
2. Prior Art
Hydrocarbon-substituted phenols containing methylol or substituted methylol groups are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,938; 2,912,395; and 3,127,251 as well as British Patent Specification No. 634,960.
The reaction of alkyl phenols containing alkyl substituents of 400 to 5,000 molecular weight with formaldehyde has been reported to give bis(methylol-hydroxy-alkylbenzyl) compounds which afford detergency/dispersancy properties to oils containing them; see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,465. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,465 also points out that many resinous phenol formaldehyde condensation products of high molecular weight and complex structure are also known.